the_lion_king_4_kiaras_reign_leah_asha_kodafandomcom-20200214-history
Apocalypse
I was watching the T.V. with my mum in the lounge room when suddenly the show was cut off and the news was on instead they said “breaking news there has been an outbreak of a virus, the contents of this virus are still unknown but the government has advised that everyone stock up on food and water, stay indoors and do not go to work until this crisis has been sorted”. Me and my mum looked at the T.V. in pure disbelief but we decided to listen to them because we didn’t want to take any chances. My mum wanted to go out and get the food but I told her she could get hurt since people would be panicking and would not move out of the way for someone who needs a wheel chair for going to town. I told her I would get the food and for her to stay here before she could say anything else I had grabbed her purse a notebook my phone and some grocery bags and was out the door.I walked to Station square shopping centre and walked through the doors carefully avoiding panicking people and anyone who looked like they could have the virus. I calmly walked in Coles and I received a text from my mum it was a list of long lasting food. I quickly found the food and got all I could of it since most of the stuff was gone due to all the other shoppers. I went to the counter but nobody was there it looked like everyone including the workers were taking food and running out of the shop without paying. I realised if I didn’t get home quick to my mum then she could get hurt so I to quickly ran out of the store down the road and towards home to my mum with the grocery’s barely weighing me down due to my adrenalin rush. When I got home I put the grocery’s away but left some still in the bags just in case we have to make a quick getaway. My mum greeted me and gave me a hug, she told me I could go and get my closest friends and bring them back here where it’s safer due to it being a shorter street. I quickly nodded with worry being clear in my eyes and hugged my mum again and ran out the door. Kat was the first friend I was going to her full name is Katrina but everyone calls her Kat because she prefers it. Once I got to Kat’s house I knocked on the door, it creaked as it opened and I saw her with tears in her eyes. I didn’t need to ask what was wrong because she only cries when someone she loves die’s. After the hug I helped her pack her stuff and we headed back to my house, but I saw other people trying to break in but they weren’t acting normal they looked like zombie’s from the movies! I grabbed the nearest thing to me which was a hose I smashed it on the zombie’s heads and they went down like dominoes. But I didn’t get all of them because one was about to bite me in the neck, I quickly spun around and ice came out of my hand and froze it. I stared shocked for a bit but quickly pulled Kat with me and made a break for the door, I closed it behind me before the other zombies came in. Kat put her things in my room and we decided to get May next I told my mum we would go get May after we boarder up the house. Once me and Kat were done we opened the door and sprinted for the other street and rounded the corner. We both fell over when we came into contact with another body knocking us all over in result, I looked up to see May and she looked scared I looked behind her to see a hoard of zombie’s that must have been chasing her. I grabbed both girl’s hands and pulled them behind me, I know that was probably a stupid thing to do but I didn’t want them getting hurt I just hope that what happened last time will happen again. And it did the ice shot out from my hands as soon as I put them in front of me and it froze every zombie in site then the ice crushed their body’s into powder. Me and my friends quickly went home to tell my mum what happened, after I told her she seemed a little surprised but not very surprised as if she knew why I had powers. My mum told me and my friends to grab our stuff and she gave us a number to call. We got our stuff together but I realised my mum didn’t get hers ready she must not be going with us. Me and my friends tearfully hugged her goodbye and we left. After I called the number they said that we have to make our own way to this guy who is a scientist named Marty. I thought because I can already control ice maybe I can teleport by spinning the water molecules really fast in the air to create a portal of some sort around us. I told my friends that we should try it and they agreed so I let my instincts take over and we held hands. I concentrated hard on where me and my friends have to go. Once the portal was made me and my friends jumped through it and landed in front of a big building with a strange symbol on it. I walked through the front door and I saw other people there, they pointed guns at me and my friends so we slowly put our hands up. They told us to crouch on the floor while keeping our hands up, then they called a guy in that was wearing a lab coat. I shot to my feet and asked are you Marty the others still had their guns trained on us but the guy in the lab coat told them to put them down, they nodded while lowering them. The guy in the lab coat held out his hand for me to shake and said “yes I am Marty but my full name is Marty Bonaire”. Category:Zombies